in your arms
by sojustflywithme
Summary: Nick needs Mileys help and who knows what can happen when they spend an evening together / Aren't you sick of being my cheerleader?", he looks at Miley and takes her small hand into his strong ones. / NILEY
1. Chapter 1

„What am I gonna do with you?", Nick says as he looks around the living room in his apartement. His eyes settle on the one year old girl sitting in the portable playpen. Her big brown eyes look up at him as she starts to giggle, seeing Nick frowning over the situation.

He plops down onto a spot on his couch that isn't covered in Baby clothes or toys, he closes his eyes and sighs.  
As soon as he calms down the little girl starts to cry again.

„Please, don't cry.", Nick jumps up and picks the baby girl up, as he settles the girl onto his hip, he starts to walk, hoping that the movements will calm her down and she will eventually fall asleep. After a minute he gives up because the screams and cries only get louder as time passes by.

Nick looks around his apartement to find the phone and as soon as he spots it he calls a number he knows by heart.

„Hello?", the voice on the other end of the line says and despite the situation Nick smiles.

„Miley, I need your help. She won't stop crying and i don't know what to do. I think she hates me.", he sighes, desperation clearly noticeable in his voice.

„I'm coming over. You're home, aren't you?"

„Yes, you're my hero.", he smiles again and as soon as they said their goodbye's and hung up

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Nick sets the little girl back into the playpen. The second he lets go of her she starts crying again.

Nick sighs and pushes a hand through his short cut hair. He opens the door and ingulfes Miley into a hug as soon as she steps a foot into his bachelor pad.

„Thanks so much for coming, you have no idea how much this means to me."

„It's okay, atleast I know now that it's better that you're such a good musician cause there's no way you could start a career as a nanny.", Miley smiles and walks into the living room where she walks up to the playpen and picks up the little girl, „Hey, Maddie, are you stressing out your uncle Nicky? I thought we agreed that this was my job." The babies crying slows down and soon after only tears are falling from her eyes. Miley smiles at the little girl and sits down with the baby in her arms.

„I don't know why she doesn't like me. I mean, she used to scream whenever Joe held her but never when I did and now it's all she's been doing ever since Kevin and Danielle dropped her off.", Nick sighs and sits down next to his ex-girlfriend and niece.

„She doesn't hate you, she just misses her mommy and daddy, doesn't she?", Miley coos and rubs her nose against Maddies, who just giggles with wide eyes. „She loves you.", Nick smiles seeing Miley and Maddie interact with eachother. „Yeah, she does. Alot more than she loves you.", Miley's head turns to Nick and she smiles at him. He just stares at her eyes. The staring breaks as Maddie giggles again and catches Miley's attention, her head turns to the baby again and starts tickling her.

„Thanks again for being here and helping me.", Nick starts and suddenly realizes that his apartement is a mess. Ever since Kevin and Danielle dropped Maddie off for the weekend this morning, he just left everything where he put it and he thought that he could just clean it up later again but with Miley here he was embarrassed that she's seeing this mess.

„I'm sorry that the apartement is such a mess but she spit out all of her food and even threw around some of her toys and I just didn't have the time to clean up and..."

„Nick, it's okay. You're not used to watching her.", Miley smiles at him and it soothes Nick that she doesn't care if he's not as controlled as everyone always sees him.

"Stop, thinking that I care about this mess, you know what my closet looks like sometimes and it shouldn't bother you that I know your inner messie.", Miley laughs.

* * *

„She's almost asleep now. I'm gonna put her down in the guest bedroom and you should go and change maybe cause there's baby food on your shirt.", Nick hears Miley say from the kitchen where he's putting the dirty dishes from dinner into the dishwasher.

He walks into his bedroom and quickly strips out of his jeans and shirt while getting some basketball shorts and a white v-neck out.

Meanwhile Miley is building a wall of pillows on the bed so the baby won't be able to fall off . As she sees that she needs some more pillows she sets the baby down and quickly walks into Nick's bedroom without knocking, „I need some more pillows do you have...".

As she looks up she sees a shirtless Nick standing there in only his basketball shorts. Her eyes wander to his toned chest and she can't help but stare a little. It has been almost 3 years since she's seen him like that and he has changed since then. „Sorry, I should really learn how to knock or not barge into other people's rooms.", she laughs nervously and slowly starts to back out again.  
„Wait, it's okay.", Nick walks over to his bed and picks up two pillows and hands them to Miley, who just smiles at him with a blush on her cheeks. Walking back to the guestroom slowly she can't help but lick her lips as the image of a shirtless Nick appears behind her eyes.

As Miley walks back into the living room she sees Nick picking up toys and throwing them into a bag laying on the couch. She starts to do the same, „You don't have to help me clean up, you know. You've done enough and I really appreciate it.", Nick looks at her and takes the teddy bear out of her hands.  
„It's okay and besides, if I'd leave you'd only call me back because you don't know what to do when she starts crying again."  
Nick sighs and plops down onto the couch, looking at Miley who's debating on the inside if she should sit down next to him but does it anyway. „You know, that's actually true. I donÄt know why I even volunteered to babysit her for the night." „Because you love her and you love your brother and Danielle and wanted to give them some alone time."

„Aren't you sick of being my cheerleader?", he looks at Miley and takes her small hand into his strong ones. „No, I still look good in these skirts." „You look amazing in them.", a smirk grows on Nick's face and Miley just slaps his chest.

„I'm sorry, that you're engagement got called off.", Nick says after some time of comfortable silence.  
„I'm not to be honest. It was the best. I mean, if he decided that he would rather screw some blondie he met who knows where than be in a relationship with me, I don't feel sorry for him or his broken face.", she sighs and lays her head down on Nick's shoulder. Her freshly dyed brown hair falling down her back as she losens the ponytail she's been wearing since she arrived.  
„Your brothers?"  
„Yep, I think they did a great job."  
„That's good to hear", he laughs and wraps his arms around her.

The room is dimly lit as the two 19 year olds sit in the couch and just spending time together as Miley whispers after a comfortable silence between the ex lovers.

„Nick? Why do we always end up together?"  
„To be honest? I don't know."  
„Why did you call me to help you?"  
„You were the first one that came to my mind and no one else would've come on such short notice and I didn't want anyone else to be here."  
„Why?"  
„I think that's obvious.", Nick says as he leans down and his and Miley's forhead are touching. „I don't want to get hurt again and I don't want people to think I'm a slut. I just broke off the engagement and I don't want people to think that I'm using you or.."  
Her rambling is cut off as Nick pushes his lips onto hers and they start to kiss.

„You're none of that and you know it."  
„Yeah but that's what they'll make me feel like. My mom is still dissapointed that I broke up with Liam."  
„Why?"  
„She loved him. I have this suspicion that proposing was more her idea than his."  
„Well, I can deal with your mom hating me.", Nick says as his hands slowly start to slide up and down Miley's side. „I think eloping would make her hate me even more."  
„Nick, don't say that."  
„You know that it's true, she hates me and isn't afraid to show it or even say it."  
„I meant the eloping part."  
„Why? Wouldn't you wanna marry me?", Nick smirks and attacks Miley's neck with kisses.  
„I would but tonight we're babysitting!", she laughs as Nick sucks on her neck, „Don't leave a mark."  
„There's always a tomorrow.", his lips don't really leave her skin as he says that.

Miley pulls away and makes Nick look at her. „You're not serious, are you?"  
„I planned to propose a little bit different but if you want to we can fly out to Vegas and do it. I could call Kevin and Danielle and we could drop Maddie off in an hour tops."

„I don't know, Nick. Wouldn't that be a little bit too spontaneous?", Miley looks at him with questioning eyes.  
„Wait here!", Nick says and leaves the room only to come back after a moment.  
He kneels down infront of Miley and opens a little box „Is this still too spontaneous for you?" „Nick, what are you doing?"  
„You said that eloping would be too spontaneous and I actually thought that our parents would have to sign these papers when we were sixteen so I bought a ring but then we broke up again so why not use it now?", his eybrows raise, „So what do you say?"  
„Call Kevin and Danielle.", Miley's face breaks out into a smile as she falls into Nick's arms and they start kissing passionately.

**A/N: Not sure if I should stop this as a one shot here or if I will continue this as a story. I probably will if I'll get some positive feedback. If I'll decide that this will stay a one shot I'll maybe write a sequel as a new one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N since there was so much positive feedback I decided to make this a short story :)**

* * *

„Kevin, I know that I said I'll watch her tonight and tomorrow, too but could I maybe drop Maddie off earlier than planned?", Nick talks in to phone while pacing up and down in the living room of his apartement.  
„Sure, but why?", Kevin answers his younger brother.

„Uhm, let's just say that there's something important I have to do tomorrow and I don't think that it would be good to take a one year old to this.", Nick tries to cover up his real plans.

Suddenly Miley grabs the phone out of Nick's hands and speaks to Kevin, „That's only half the truth. He's afraid that Maddie hates him and can't handle that."  
„Miley? What are you doing over there?", confusion was clearly heard in Kevin's voice. „Nick called as Maddie wouldn't stop crying and as the good friend that I am I came over and now she's the perfect little angel as usual but Nick doesn't wanna jinx it and have her scream at him tomorrow, too."

Kevin laughs on the other side of the line, „Oh, so she hates him?" „Yep", Miley says, popping the p.  
„Well, it's okay and thanks for telling me that. That's something that I can use against him." „I know, Kev. That's why I told you.", Miley sighs dramatically, „There's something else I have to tell you though."

„Anything else I can embarrass my brother with?", Kevin chuckles.  
„No, it's your daughter. I remember telling her that it's my job to stress Nick out, yet she did it when I came here earlier."  
„I'm gonna have a father-baby talk with her and make sure she understands."

„Thank you, Kevin I really appreciate that.", Miley smiles, „We'll bring her over around nine am, tomorrow.", Nick hears Miley say and then Kevin says something because Miley doesn't talk. „Okay, sounds good. And tell Deni I said hi. Okay, bye Kevin."

Miley hangs up and turns to Nick.

„See now it's only going to be a few hours until we can go to Vegas. I just hope that your mom won't be mad.", Mileys eyes suddenly cloud with worry.  
Nick sits down beside her and pulls her into his lap, „She won't. We will tell her that it was a really spontaneous decision and that we just didn't have the time to tell everyone before."

Miley snuggles into Nick's chest and just sighs.

As they both relax from an eventful evening they don't talk and sit in comfortable silence until the cries of the little girl laying in the guest bedroom can be heard.

„I'll go check on her.", Miley says and is about to get up as Nick stops her „No no no, you've done enough, let me go and see if she just needed some sleep or if she really hates me."

Miley giggles as Nick leaves the room.  
„Hey, there little one. What's wrong?", Nick gently picks Maddie up from the bed and piles of pillows that Miley placed around her. The baby stops her cries and her big brown eyes stare up at her uncle. „You know, we're all really happy that you don't have your dad's hair.", Nick jokes and softly strokes over Maddies head while walking back into the living room where his finacé is waiting.

„Seems like she doesn't hate you anymore.", Miley smiles, seeing Nick with the baby in his arms.  
„Yeah, or maybe it's because she knows that you're here.", Nick smiles at her and sits down next to Miley again.  
Maddie instantly reaches out for Miley "See." Nick says sets her down on his soon to be wife's lap.

Smiling that atleast one family member of Nick will love her unconditionally even after the things they're about to do she can only think of how great Nick was with his niece all evening and about what a great father he will be one day.

Miley cuddles into Nick's arms again and Maddie plays with her fingers when she can't stop the words from falling out of her mouth, „Nick, I want kids."

„Now?", Nick doesn't even sound suprised because he always knew that Miley wants to be a mother and in his eyes she will be a great one.

„No! Later in a few years. How come that you don't sound surprised?"  
„I don't know. It's just that I always knew that you want kids and who am I to stop you if I want to have kids with you, too?", Nick replies while his eyes land on Miley's.

Still unsure, Miley just has to know, „You really want them?"  
„Why wouldn't I want to have babies with you?"  
„Because you might think that they hate you. Which they probably will in some point of their lives.", giggling Miley answers in a teasing tone.  
„Well, they'll hate you too then, won't they?"  
„Yeah but they have to love me to not starve to death and have clean clothes."  
„So you really want the full housewife thing?", Nick raises his eyebrows because Miley has never mentioned things like that before.

„Yes and if your mom doesn't hate us I really need to ask her if she could show me how to cook or we'll end up as fatties cause the only thing we will be eating is cereal, take out or fast food." Feeling Nick's body tremble of chuckles beneath her, she swatts his chest but smiles, too.

Getting serious again Nick sits up a little straighter, his arms still wrapped around Miley, he begins to speak softly, „How many kids to you want?"

„Uhm, three. You?" „Same. Wanna stay here in LA or move somewhere else?"  
„I don't know. You guys just started your music label so maybe it would be best if we stayed in LA first. Most of our families are here, too." „You're right. Do you wanna move in here or do you wanna start looking at houses?"  
„I don't think we'll get out of bed much for atleast the next two weeks so for now we should stay here and then start looking. It's not like we don't have time for that, right?"

„Yeah, it would only be really urgent if I'd knock you up.", Miley giggles at Nick's response.

Nick scraches the back of his neck nervously, not really knowing how to say what he wants to know. Miley notices that's something bugging him and looks at him with a look of encouragement, „What's bugging you?"

„Well, all the gossip said that you wanted to have kids with Liam as soon as possible..", Nick begins but Miley cuts him off right away, „Well, that wasn't true that was some rumor that people made up. I actually didn't want to have his kids until I'm like 30. I didn't even really want to marry him. But Nick, this is us, this is different."  
„Why is it any different with me?"

„Because we've been in love for six years and with you I want to be a young mom. I actually want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life.", Miley looks down at the sleeping one year old in her arms, „I should put her to bed again."

She stands up and heads to the guest bedroom, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.

_I don't understand what's so different about this. I do want us to have kids, maybe not for atleast a year or two but why did someone spread that rumor about her wanting to get pregnang as soon as possible. Not that I don't want to understand, I would have been happy for her even if it would mean that I would probably have been miserable for some time but why is it different when it's me?, _Nick wonders.

He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Miley re-enter the room and sit back down next to him.

„I never wanted to get pregnant with his kids early because I was hoping that you'd come along, be my knight in shining armour and sweep me off of my feet and then we would be together without any reminder of him.", she slowly whispers and looks down at her hands.

Nick takes her hands into his and as Miley doesn't look up he gently grabs her chin and makes her look into his eyes, „Why didn't you just break up with him?"

„My mother would've never let that happen. In her mind he was the perfect way to keep me in the press and have people talk about me. I'm sure that's why he proposed so people would talk about us and it would push his career and at first I thought it would've pushed mine, too but then the movie flopped and my fans turned their back on me. I thought this was the only way that people would still talk about me until I would have another movie deal or a new album out. My mother always told me what to do and after some time I didn't know what I wanted anymore.", her eyes water, thinking about how her mother and Liam had controlled almost every move she made.

„Baby, listen to me. You're safe and there's no one to tell you what to do anymore. The moment we land at LAX again we're gonna pick up some stuff from you're house and you'll live here with me and then we will start looking for our own home. We are our own familey then. How does that sound?", Nick smiles at her.

„It sounds amazing. I can't wait to see my mother's face because a vegas wedding would be the last thing she'd expect."

„You're not doing this only because it's the exact opposite of what your mom would want you to do, are you?"  
„No, I love you and we both know that if it weren't for us being seperated again when we were sixteen we'd probably be married already."

„True", Nick chuckles, „Remember that night in Tybee?"  
„It was one of the best nights of my life and Nick you have to know that this was the only time I've done it and there were times when the only thing I wanted was to walk your room and let you have your way with me.", she blushes.

„Well, good thing we can do that tomorrow. How about we don't get back afterwards? I want to take you somewhere."  
„Like a honeymoon?", looking up she sees Nick nodding, „I want you to show me New York."  
„You've been there before."  
„Yes, but only for work and I have never had the time to look at the city and you've lived there for the over half a year."

„Okay, I still have the apartement there anyway.", Nick looks down before kissing Miley's head while rubbing her sides in a comforting way.

* * *

**A/N: thanks so much for all the positive feedback that the first chapter got. It really made me happy and so I decided to make it a story, a shorter one thought but I still hope that you like it.**

**This chapter isn't really full of events but I wanted them to have a talk about their future and about Miley and Liam.**

**Well, most of you reviewed as guest but there are a few words I wanna say to the reviewers: thank youuuu alllll sooooooo much **

**and a little response to one of the reviews lol ;)**

**_When I'm afraid_: Yes he really did have high hopes but (sadly) this is just my weird imagination. Lol. And just imagine him taking care of his and Miley's kids, like a mini Nick or Miley that'd be even cuter. I'll try and get some more „hot nick without a shirt or maybe less" scenes into the later part of the story :P**

**that's it from me for know :) hope you'll leave a review if not, that's okay too.  
If there is anything you'd like to happen in this story, just pm me and I'll think about it (I'll mention you and credit you of course)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nick and Miley are over at Kevin and Danielle's house to drop of Maddie.

As Miley and Danielle hug in greeting, Danielle whispers something into Miley's ear, „Can I talk to you for a moment?" „Sure, why not?" „Kevin, be a good host and offer your brother some coffee or something.", Dani says and the two men hurry off into the kitchen while Danielle and Miley walk upstairs to out the still tired and almost asleep Baby into her room.

„So, what exactly happened yesterday?", Dani asks after she closes the door to her daughter's room.

„Nothing really. Nick called because he couldn't handle her alone, you should've seen his apartment. It looked like a bomb of baby clothes and toys exploded in there. And then I helped him babysit her.", Miley answers while leaning against the wall nex to her soon to be sister in law. „I get that but why did he call you? Not that I don't like you or don't want you around my daughter, she loves you, but you and Nick haven't really been that close lately."

„To be honest I don't really know why he just didn't call you. Maybe he didn't wanna ruin your alone time, I guess.", raising her eyebrows she looks at the person next to her.

Suddenly Danielle starts laughing. While Miley looks at her confused for a moment she then burtst into laughter, too. After they both calmed down and made sure that there were no sounds coming out of the nursery they continued their conversation.

„Where are you going?" Instead of answering Miley just lifts her hand with the engagement ring on it to show Danielle. The older one's jaw drops, „No way?"

Miley just grins and hugs Dani as she opens her arms „I'm happy for you but don't you think that it will cause trouble?"  
„I'm sure that it will. You have to promise me to not tell anyone until we're ready, please?"

„My lips are sealed." Dani says while letting go of the hug.

* * *

„I can't believe that we really just flew to Vegas to get married.", Miley squeals. „Me neither. What do you wanna do now?"

„I'm not sure. You said we could go on a vacation but I kinda want to tell our families first.", Miley sighs and cuddles into Nick's side as much as the plane seat allows her, „I told Danielle and I know that she'll keep our secret but I know that if we won't tell them soon they're going to freak out about this even more than when we'd tell them now."

Nick puts his arms around her and looks out of the small window of their plane back to Los Angeles, „You're right. There is nothing they can do about it though."  
„Except for never talk to us again."

„They will talk to us.", Nick kisses her forhead and rests his head ontop of Miley's, „Well, except for your mom and Trace maybe."

„They hate you but I think my mom hates me, too. She hasn't really talked to me ever since I decided to break off the engagement and not sign that stupid movie deal she wanted me so badly to film."

„I love you."

Smiling as she hears the three words that make her heart swell with love and pride because now she can call the man who owns her heart and has for the past six years her husband, she just whispers back „I love you, too."

* * *

It has been two weeks since Nick and Miley came back from Vegas and they still haven't told their parents. Infact they didn't even know that their children were an item again. Talking on the phone to her now sister in law, Miley tries to find a way on how to break the news to both their families and the world.

„Dani, I have no idea on how to get them into the same room at all. My dad and Paul are good friends but my mom still thinks that it's Nick's fault that my movies and records aren't selling that much and that I'm loosing fans." Sighing she rolls onto her back on the new king size bed she and Nick bought. The first piece of furniture for their future home together. Turning on the loudspeaker as the conversation continues.

„She has never considered that it was her maybe?", Dani tries to help one of her best friends and now family members. „No. It's never her fault. That's what she thinks."  
„She's crazy. But how about you invite them all over for family dinner. You invive yours and Nick his so no one will suspect a thing."  
„Sounds like a good idea, there's just one little problem: I can't cook."

„But I can cook. I'll help you and leave before everyone arrives, then I walk in with Kevin and Maddie."  
„Oh, Thanks Dani. Maybe we should do it next month though because Nick and I found...", Miley tries to convince the woman on the other end of the phone.

„Miley don't even think about pushing it back it needs to happen soon.", Danielle interrupts just as Nick walks into the room hearing the end of the conversation

„What does?", he asks and loosenes his tie, plopping down next to his wife.  
„A family dinner.", Danielle answers before Miley can even think about something else.

Nick looks at the woman next to him, „She's right, Mi. It needs to happen and the sooner the better. I know that it won't be easy but it will be even more difficoult if we're gonna wait longer."

„I know. I'll call my dad and tell him that we're gonna have family dinner here next friday and you'll call your mom and tell her. Gonna do that now. I'll see you on friday Dani, bye. And tell Maddie that we love her."

„Bye and don't even think about not doing it.", the brunette hangs up and the line goes dead.

Sighing Miley cuddles into Nick's arms, „This is going to be hard and loud and it will probably end bad."

Nick chuckles and leans down so their foreheads are touching „Probably but they're our parents and they have to respect our decisions. And to be honest they all knew that we'd end up together anyways." He winks and kisses her passionately.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it's more of a filler chapter because the story would've been over if I didn't try it with this. The next one will be better but I can't tell you that it will be out soon because school started here again and well, it's school..**

**hope you liked this chapter anyway and maybe you'll even leave a review.**

**Btw follow my twitter for updates on my writing :P**

**twitter : _sevenohfivee_**


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes of the two families are on them. Everyone thought, as they saw eachother that the two young adults wanted to announce the comeback of their relationship but what they have just been told is a shock.

„I can't believe this happened.", Billy Ray says with a shocked look on his face.

„Please don't be mad, Daddy.", Miley looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. She loves Nick and wants to be with him but at the same time she doesn't wanna lose her family. „I'm not mad, maybe a little bit disappointed that you didn't do it the traditional way.", the father says and slumps down in his seat.

„How can you not be mad? They made a mistake and we can't let them get through with this.", his wife who is sitting next to him says loudly.  
„Miley Ray, this will have consequences. Big ones.", pointing her finger at her 19 year old daughter Tish glares at the newlywed couple.

„Mom, this is what I wanted and something that I won't take back. It's my life and not yours. I'm an adult and you can't control me, I've learned that now.", Miley says and glares back at her mother.  
„I won't accept this because I know it's not you talking. He put all of this into your head.", Tish says while glaring at Nick.

Miley sighs and takes Nick's hand to assure him that none of the things her mother is saying are true, „No, this is my decision and just because you don't like it doesn't mean that I will just say yes to what you have to say. I'm not a dog!"  
„How dare you talk to your mother like that?", the blonde woman yells and jumps out of her seat.

The other members of Miley's and Nick's families just sit there and watch the whole scene, they were all shocked that the two have done such a spontaneous and big thing but there's not alot that they could do now that it's done.

„I agree that it was a little fast and that I am disappointed, too but it doesn't mean that I won't support you with your decision.", Nick's mother Denise speaks up, „And Tish, Miley is right, you can't control her or tell her what to do."  
„As long as I am her mother and she's living with me she has to do what I tell her.", getting angrier every minute the mother yells again.

„I'm not living with you anymore and if you can't accept my decision to marry Nick then I guess you're not my mother anymore.", Miley says, her face doesn't show any emotion, „And until you have decided to either support me or not, don't I want to see you again. You know where the door is."

Looking at his now wife Nick can see through her mask. It is hard for Miley to say these things but it must have been bottled up inside of her for a long time now.  
Nick gently wraps his arms around her shoulder and slightly pulls her into his side.  
„You can't just do that!", Tish yells again.

„She can and if that's what she wants then maybe you should leave. After all did you do enough damage already.", Billy Ray says suddenly while looking at his wife who has a shocked expression on his face.  
„If pushing her career is doing damage then I must be a really bad mother."

„That's not it. But making her be with guys who just use her for fame or spend a lot of her own money on stuff that you apparently need or just not spending time with her or your other children, that's what makes you a bad mother."  
The mother of five just looks around at her other children who just look down agreeing with their father's words.  
Tish storms out of the apartment and slams the door behind her.

„Dad..", Brandi starts but her father just holds up his hands needing a moment to process everything. The actions of his wife had been annoying him for quiet some time now and today's harsh words to his new son in law was just the last straw.  
„We didn't want to start a fight with our marriage but we just felt that it was right and didn't want to waste more time.", Miley sighs as she sees the sad look on her father's face, „I'm sorry, Dad."

Billy Ray sighs and looks up, "It's okay. I actually thought that we would have to sign these papers that would allow the two of you to get married when you were 15.", he chuckles.

Standing up from her seat next to Nick, Miley walks over to her Dad hugging him "Thanks, Daddy."  
"There's nothing to thank me for bud.", the older man says and lets go of the hug.  
Miley smiles and walks back over to Nick and sits down.

"Why did you wait over two weeks until you told us about this?", Nick's mother looks at the couple.  
"We didn't know how you would react and we kinda didn't wanna start a fight.", Nick looks down at his hands to avoid his mother's gaze.  
"We were scared.", Miley states and takes Nick's hand, trying to calm his nerves.

* * *

After everything is cleaned up again Miley plops down onto the bed with a big sigh leaving her lips.  
"You okay?", Nick looks at her as he enters the bedroom.  
"Everything is fine. I just kinda can't believe that they're all so supportive and didn't kill us.", Miley laughs as Nick settles down next to her.

Sensing that something is bothering Miley, Nick pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head, "You wanna talk about it?"  
Miley sighs and lies her head onto Nick's chest, "I kinda saw it coming. I knew that she would freak out like this." "Do you regret anything that you said?"  
"No."

With that the conversation was over.

* * *

There's a knock at the door a few days after the eventful family dinner and Miley is just dressed in a pair of denim shorts and one of Nick's white v-necks, while he is busy working at the new founded music company.

Danielle walks in after Miley opened the door and walks straight into the living room. Her daughter is sitting in her stroller.  
"Oh, hi Dani, why don't you come in?", Miley sarcastically says while closing the door and following her sister in law. Dani just shoots her a look but Miley ignores it and takes her now niece out of the stroller and sets her down on her lap.

"Miley, don't shut me out. You have to talk about what happened with your Mom.", Danielle says.  
"There isn't a lot to talk about. She doesn't agree with the way I live my life and as I gave her a choice to either accept it or get out of my life she chose the latter.", Miley shrugs and looks down at the kid in her arms.

"I know that, I was there but..", the older Jonas woman stops and sighs, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but Nick is worried and he said that you're shutting him out."  
"I'm not.", Miley says defensively.  
"And now you're shutting me out, too. He thinks that he's the reason why you fought with your mother and kinda kicked her out of your life."

"He's not. She's done a lot of awful things these past few years and not accepting the way I want to decide what to do with my life was just the thing that pushed me over the edge and end her bossing around."  
"Then why don't you tell Nick that?", Dani looks at Miley confused.  
"I thought he knew, because I told him when we decided to get married."  
"He's just worried and wants to make you happy so he doesn't think about what you told him earlier. You have to remember that he's a guy.", Dani says with a smile.  
"I know.", Miley laughs and the two settle down to idle chit chat.

* * *

Nick and Miley have been married for almost two months now when they move into their new house close to Kevin and Danielle.

A few weeks after the move they have a lazy night and just order take out and watch a movie.  
Halfway through the film Miley pauses it and turns to look at Nick, "I want a Baby."  
The male's eyes widen in shock. They have talked about children and decided to take their time since he just turned 20 and her birthday is still to come in a few weeks.

"I know we said that we would wait but I don't want to wait anymore.", the brunette looks at her husband again who's shocked expression slowly leaves his face, "What about your career?"  
"I didn't plan on recording a new album anytime soon and so far I'm done with all the movies I signed for. And I always knew that I'd stop working as soon as we would start a family."  
"You told me that but then I thought that starting a family meant in a few years."

"Don't you want a baby?", fear crosses Miley's eyes.  
"No, I do. I just...", he pauses looking for the right words, "We talked about later and Kev, Joe and I are releasing a new album soon and after that there will be a tour and I don't want to leave you alone when you're pregnant because you can't come with us."  
"Why couldn't I come with you?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt on tour. You know how stressful it is and I wouldn't want you to harm yourself or the baby with too much stress."

"But if I'm not pregnant I can come with you, can't I?"  
"I wouldn't leave you here. I'd miss you too much.", Nick leans down and kisses Miley softly.  
"Okay. But how about after tour? I really want a Baby and I can understand your concern and thinking about it makes it reasonable to not have one now.", Miley sighs and looks into Nick's deep brown eyes.

He chuckles and leans in for another kiss, this time it's more passionate.  
In a low husky voice Nick whispers, "If that means that we have to rehearse what it takes to make a baby I'm all in."  
Miley giggles and just pulls him closer by his shirt.  
They shift into another position so that he's on top while making out.

"We really need to change the location.", Nick whispers again and picks Miley up so her legs are wrapped around his waist. They continue to kiss while trying to reach the bedroom as soon as possible.

/I'll leave the rest to _your_ imagination ;)/

* * *

**A/N:  
****Hope that you like it cause I'm not really sure about it.  
****Nothing big happens but just wait maybe there will soon.**

**Please tell me what you would like to happen between Miley and her Mom I really want to know and maybe I'll even use your idea or let it change mine ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read the A/N at the end :)**

* * *

Packing her own and Nick's clothes into big suitcases, Miley looks around their walk in closet as the now one and a half year old toddler walks into the room with Danielle following, „Hey, seems like there's still a lot you have to pack."  
Miley sits down on the floor and pulls her niece onto her lap, „Most of it is done already but I feel like I forgot something." „Please don't say that. I feel like that, too and Kevin said that I'm driving him crazy by unpacking and repacking everything."

„I can't believe that we're going on tour again.", Miley smiles.  
„The boys are on tour. We are just the pretty girls on their arms.", Danielle laughs.  
„Even better. Not that I don't love being on tour and singing but it's nice to be backstage and just watch the show.", the younger one says as she gets back to packing.

„You need any help?" „No, thanks I'm almost done." After a few minutes of silence Danielle clears her throat, „I saw your mother today."  
„So what? Is she still throwing out money?", Miley jokes. „No, she was unpacking boxes infront of an apartment building."

Miley stops what she's doing and turns towards her best friend, „Do you think that my Dad kicked her out?"  
„I don't know but she looked kinda angry."„I should talk to my Dad, I just hope that he's okay.", Miley sighs and goes back to packing.

* * *

As soon as Danielle and Maddie had left, Miley gets into her car and drives to her parents house.

As Brandi opens the door Miley can feel that something is wrong.  
„Hey Miles, Dad is in the kitchen I know that you wanna talk to him.", the older sister says and the two of them walk into the big kitchen to find their father cooking.  
„Hey Daddy.", Miley walks over and hugs her father. „Hey bud. How's everything? All packed for the tour?" „Yep, just got done and I can't wait to leave.", Miley says smiling but soon gets serious, „Dad, what's going on here?" „Your mother moved out.", her father states. „She says that there's nothing that holds her here.", Brandi says as she sits down next to Miley. The brunette can't believe what she's hearing, „What?"

The older sister answers, „Yeah, she said that now that you're not there anymore that there's nothing that would hold her in this family."  
"I can't believe her."  
"Let's face it, ever since we moved here she became a bitch."  
„Brandi, she's your mother!", Billy Ray scolds his oldest daughter.  
„Not anymore. Ever since we came to California she has been ignoring us as her family and only acted like some sort of boss telling us what to do. That's not a mother. And Noah and Braison think the same."

Miley looks down at her hands, „I never wanted this. I just thought that she'd be mad for a while but I can't believe that she just left. Trust me, Daddy, I didn't want that."  
Billy Ray sighs, „I know that, bud. And you have to know that we all support you with what you did. Ever since you and Nick got married we can see that you're happy and we don't want that to change. It's not your fault that your mother went crazy. Maybe it's for the better, we need some space and if she comes back to her senses we will talk about this again as a whole family."

Moments later the front door opens and the door slams shut shortly after.  
A angry looking Tish storms into the room, "What are you doing here?", she yells at Miley, who has a confused look on her face. "Well, she's sitting here talking to her family.", Brandi answers, annoyance evident in her voice.

Tish turns towards her, "I didn't talk to you!" "But I answered.", Brandi says, anger towards her mother bubbling up inside of her. "So tell me what are you doing here? Last time I checked I told you that you're not a part of this family anymore after you brought shame over us."

"What the hell are you even talking about?", Miley retorts with a still confused look on her face.  
"I remember telling you that you're not part of this family anymore after you filled us in about how you ran off with that boy", Tish spats out.  
Billy Ray steps inbetween his daughters and wife, "No, we told you that you're not a part of this family anymore because we don't want you to boss around everyone. Miley and Nick are family."  
"How can you just back stab me like this. It's our job as her parents to stop her from making mistakes."

"There is nothing to stop her from because she believes, as the rest of our family does, that marrying Nick wasn't a mistake. Ever since then she has been a lot happier than in a long time and I still can't believe that you want to take away her happiness."  
"Well, she used to be happy while making movies or music and now she doesn't even read scripts anymore all because of that guy and as I heard now she's following him around like a lost puppy while he's touring around the world.", Tish yells at her husbands face.

Miley can't take all the hate her mother shows towards her husband, "Well, I made the decision to stop working and Nick didn't have anything to do with it. I want to go on tour with him and maybe I just don't want to make movies anymore because I want to start a family with him. Ever thought of that?"

"I'm not gonna let one of my daughter be a teenage mom.", Tish yells again.

"Well, good thing I'm not a teenager anymore. And wasn't it you who spread the rumor that I want to get pregnant soon after the engagement with Liam and wasn't it you, who told him to propose? Oh Yes it was you. So should I always ask you before I decide something or can I do that alone? Because that's what I'm gonna do. Me and Nick are the only one's to decide when it's time for us to have a baby and guess what?! We don't give a shit about what you have to say.", Miley yells back and storms out of the house.

The twenty year old girl gets into her car and drives to the studio in which the rehearsals for the tour are.  
She quietly walks into the big room and sits down on one of the big couches waiting for her husband to be done.  
Looking over, Kevin sees Miley sitting in the waiting area with an angry expression on her face so he turns towards his younger brother, "Dude, we should take a break. Looks like Miley needs you."

As soon as Kevin mentions Miley, Nick turns around and walks towards her leaving his brothers and band mates behind.

Sitting down next to the angered woman Nick puts his arms around her and kisses her temple, "Tell me what happened."  
"I went to talk to my Dad after Danielle told me that she saw my mother and as we were talking she just stormed in and tried to tell me what to do and what I shouldn't do and how I shouldn't go on tour with you cause it makes me look like a lost puppy just following you around.", the brunette sighs, "I told her off and that she can't control our life but she just continued to yell. She just makes me so angry."  
"I can understand that baby. Just let her cool off and maybe things will be different after the tour."

"My Dad kicked her out." "Oh" "Yep, and even my siblings are telling her to get the hell out of their lifes."  
Nick pulls Miley closer into his chest and holds her tight, "I never thought that there'd be so much trouble."  
"It's not our fault. She's been acting like a bitch for a long time now.", Miley sighs.

* * *

As soon as Nick runs off of stage Miley runs into his arms to hug him, "That was amazing." Nick just smiles and kisses his wife.

As he pulls away, Joe walks over and throws his arms around the couple's shoulders, "I have to say that this was one of the best shows we've ever played and I can't wait to fall into bed.", he says and yawns. "Eww, I can see what you had for dinner.", Miley giggles as she pushes Joe away, "And maybe you should take a shower before sleeping."  
Joe gets serious, "Dani said the same thing." And with that he just walks away.  
Miley turns to look at Nick, "I don't think we'll ever find out what's wrong with him." The curly haired man just nods and wraps his arms around the woman's waist.

* * *

Back at the hotel the young couple walks up to their room giggling and stealing kisses every now and then. Their relationship has been made public before the tour as paparazzi caught them kissing after a dinner date when they were in Nick's mustang. Of course didn't they tell the whole story at an interview a few days after the pictures appeared on various gossip sites but people knew that they were together and that's all that the public eye should know for now.

As Miley opens the door she can see the soft light of candles flickering, she turns towards her husband, "Didn't I tell you that you don't need to be super romantic and cheesy all the time and that I'd sleep with you anyway?", she grins and walks further into the room only to stop walking as she sees...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER kinda mean but I guess that you'll know what happens, pm me your assumptions or leave them as a review :)**

**This chapter is shorter because of that but it just means that there'll be more chapters than I had originally planned out. :)**

**I really hope that IwantNiley3.0 (or JustALazyGirl on twitter) likes this chapter cause it's for you.**

**Here's the reson why: I wanna thank her so freaking much for letting me use her VyRT account so I could watch the "rerun" of the RadioCity Show (wasn't it AMAZING?!). **


	6. Chapter 6

_Back at the hotel the young couple walks up to their room giggling and stealing kisses every now and then. Their relationship has been made public before the tour as paparazzi caught them kissing after a dinner date when they were in Nick's mustang. Of course didn't they tell the whole story at an interview a few days after the pictures appeared on various gossip sites but people knew that they were together and that's all that the public eye should know for now._

_As Miley opens the door she can see the soft light of candles flickering, she turns towards her husband, "Didn't I tell you that you don't need to be super romantic and cheesy all the time and that I'd sleep with you anyway?", she grins and walks further into the room only to stop walking as she sees..._

...a tall, blonde woman lying on the bed with a silk robe hanging loosely around her body.

The woman hastily pulls the robe tighter around herself as she sees Miley, "Oh my god I'm sorry I must be In the wrong room."

In that moment Nick walks in and he has a shocked expression on his face as he realizes what's going on, "Delta? What are you doing here?" The 20-year-old man takes a step closer to the almost half-naked blonde.  
The Australian singer turns bright red as she tries to find the right words for an answer, "I wanted to surprise you." Miley steps in between her husband and his ex-girlfriend, glaring at the blonde woman, "Well, too bad it didn't work. Now we'd appreciate it if you would leave."

Jealousy ranging inside of her as Miley glares at the older woman.

As Delta gathers her thoughts she stands up from the bed and goes to stand in front of the brunette, „Well, why don't we let Nick choose who he wants to have in his hotel room instead of you deciding that?"

Miley's thoughts are racing as she is deciding if she should tell that Blondie in front of her the truth or just slap Delta for being so rude and possessing the impertinence to just say these things when Nick clearly walked in with her while the Australian just assumed that he'd jump into bed with her just because she's lying in his hotel room half-naked.

Nick puts his hand on Miley's lower back to try and sooth her but he can sense the anger that's building up inside of her, „Delta, I told you that we're over a long time ago and you just coming here doesn't change that." „But why not?", the blonde woman pouts in a try to be sexy.

Nick sighs in frustration, „Because I'm with Miley." „Well, you weren't the last time I called you."  
„That was in April!" „Yeah and we met up and well, I don't think I have to tell you the rest, now do I?" „That was a spur in the moment thing, okay? Miley and I weren't together but we are now and no one can change that.", Nick's voice gets louder towards the end of his words, „We're not only together, we're married actually."

Delta's eyes grow big in shock, „What? You told me that you're not ready for bigger commitment and there you go and marry someone?"

The silence in the room is unbearable and filled with tension. Miley squirms uncomfortably in her spot not knowing what to say after Nick told his ex-girlfriend about their marriage.

Running his hand through his hair Nick sighs again, „I didn't just marry someone, I married my best friend and the love of my life and I don't really care what you have to say because you don't have a part in all of this. The only thing I wanna know is why you are here and how did you get into the room anyway?"

„As I said, I wanted to surprise you and I thought we could have some fun. I was in town and knew you were playing a show so I told the receptionist that you said that I could come here earlier because there's an after show meeting you had to attend and then he let me in."

Shaking his head Nick walks over to the door and opens it, „I'd like it if you leave now. And I hope you understand that I don't want you to call or anything."

The blonde woman gathers her stuff and struts out of the door trying to walk seductively if Nick changes his mind about never seeing her again.

As the door falls back into the lock Miley can't hold the tears in anymore and sits down on a nearby chair hiding her face in her hands. When Nick stands in front of her he kneels down so they're on eye level but she doesn't show her face to him or responds to his try to get her into a comforting hug.

Minutes later Nick decides that it's time to speak as Miley's sobs get quieter, „I didn't know, Mi and trust me I wouldn't ever call her", he whispers. Taking a deep breath my tries to calm down to find her voice again, „I believe you that you didn't know but her words hurt, you know?" "Yeah and I'm sorry."  
"I know you are but you kind of shouldn't be. You and her were a couple and I understand that you slept with her but it still hurts to know that she called and you basically jumped right into bed with her."

Nick leans his back on the side of the bed since he is still sitting on the floor, "I'm not proud of that but it happened a few days after your engagement was announced and I couldn't think straight and the fact that I was a little drunk didn't help either. I'm sorry, Mi. It really meant nothing and it really was a spur of the moment thing."

Getting up from the chair Miley walks over and sits down on the floor next to her husband.  
"I'm not mad at you. It's just that... that I didn't wanna hear about the time when we kind of didn't even talk from someone who was involved in your life. Actually that was a part that I don't wanna know about."

Nick takes her hand into his and turns to look into her eyes, "I love you. And if I could I'd turn back time so you wouldn't have to hear that." Miley smiles and leans her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe that someone let her in and that she'd act like a stripper. What kind of normal person does that."  
"I don't know.", Nick looks away again hoping that Miley can't see the discomfort he feels right now in his eyes.

There are things that happened in the past that he's not ready to tell Miley yet and he doesn't want her to know that there are stories at all because they would only disappoint her or make her mad and he doesn't want that. It's not healthy for a relationship, Nick knows that, but it's too early to be completely open about everything and he knows for sure that Miley has her secrets, too.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the events that took place in the young couples hotel room. Now they are in their tour bus driving to the city where the next show will be. Just like Kevin and Danielle they get to have one to themselves for privacy while Joe is in a bus with the band.

Sitting down in the small dining table living room area Miley takes a sip from her mug letting the tea she's drinking warm her up from the inside, "I can't believe that the tour will be over in a month."  
Nick just smiles and settles down next to the brunette woman.  
Suddenly a phone with a pink case starts to ring signaling that a text message arrived.

As she holds the phone in her hands, Miley turns to shield the screen from her husband as she sees that the message is from Danielle, not wanting him to see what the two best friends talk about.

**(A/N: This is their conversation via text message)**

_**Danielle:** Have you told him yet?  
__**Miley:** Nope, I don't know how. It's a big thing and I don't wanna scare him off.  
__**Danielle:** Just don't do it right before a show.  
__**Miley:** I won't, I think I will do it today. I'm just scared because it will affect our whole relationship.  
__**Danielle:** You know that I'm always here for you but it's a big piece of your past and he deserves to know no matter how hard it is to tell him.  
__**Miley:** I know. Thanks for listening and kicking my butt to finally tell him ;)  
__**Danielle:** No problem, that's what sister are for.  
__**Miley:** I'll do it now, love you and give Maddie a big hug since I won't see her until later :)  
__**Danielle:** Will do and love you, too. _

Miley puts her phone down again and turns to face Nick, "That was Danielle. She kind of told me to tell you something." "Okay, what is it? Does she want us to watch Maddie tonight?"  
"No, it's something I've told her and that I should tell you." Nick sits up straight and looks at Miley curiously.  
Taking that as a cue to continue Miley just talks, "Remember what happened after the concert in Vegas?" Nick nods and signals for Miley to continue, "Well, I should have told you the minute I had that feeling that something was wrong after that night..."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a shorter chapter again but I actually just wanted to write the first part and then stop but this leaves another cliffhanger and I started to like writing them.**

**Well, again I can only tell you to leave a review or pm me with what you think will happen next, sometimes you give me some ideas and I'll credit you of course :)**

**Even if it's short I still hope you like it :)**

**P.S.: IwantNiley3.0 and I are starting a collab story and opened a new account for that so just look out for a new story by 11nightsintojune [check the link on my account]**


	7. Chapter 7

_Miley puts her phone down again and turns to face Nick, "That was Danielle. She kind of told me to tell you something." _"_Okay, what is it? Does she want us to watch Maddie tonight?"  
_"_No, it's something I've told her and that I should tell you." Nick sits up straight and looks at Miley curiously._

_Taking that as a cue to continue Miley just talks, "Remember what happened after the concert in Vegas?" Nick nods and signals for Miley to continue, "Well, I should have told you the minute I had that feeling that something was wrong after that night..."_

* * *

„I went back to Tybee after that and a few weeks later I felt sick a lot and I was tired all the time. To sum it all up: I thought I was pregnant." Nick eyes get big, shocked by these kind of news, „Why didn't you tell me?" „I couldn't, you were on a world tour and when I thought that I was I took a test and it came out negative, so it wasn't a big deal anymore."

„But what if it was positive?" „Of course would I have told you then.", Miley takes Nick's hand and starts to play with his fingers. „I mean what would you have done?" Miley sighs, „I would've kept it and ended my career move somewhere like Texas or back to Tennessee and then raise it there.", Miley whispers.

Pulling Miley into his lap Nick gently rubs her back sensing that something is bothering her and that there's a reason why she told him this, „What do you really want to tell me?" „That I wanted to be pregnant with your baby.", Miley mumbles under her breath so quiet that Nick couldn't hear her, „What did you say?" Miley cleares her throat and looks into the chocolate brown eyes that belong to the love of her life, „What I want to tell you with this is that I kind of wasn't scared of the thought that we would eventually have a baby."

Nick raises an eyebrow, „Are you trying to tell me that you want kids? Cause I'm not sure if I can really understand what you're telling me right now." „Well, we talked about having children before we went to Vegas and we kind of said that we would wait but what if we can't wait anymore?", Miley looks down while saying this.

The silence is slowly killing her as no response is coming from the curly haired man, „Nick?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Nick looks down at Miley, „Hmm?" „Are you okay?"  
„I'm not sure to be honest." Silence settles in between the two of them again.  
Nick speaks up again after he ordered his thoughts and processed what Miley just told him, „How long?"

"I took a test at sound check before the last concert and as it came back positive I went to a doctor in that city and she confirmed it. About 8 weeks now."  
Nick gently puts her off of his lap and stands up, "You have to go home."  
"What? Why?"

"You can't be on tour when you're pregnant it's way too dangerous. We talked about that didn't we? I'm gonna check where the next airport is and book you a flight back to LA and then I'm gonna call Brandi to tell her that she should take care of you.", he says and paces the small hallway of the bus.  
Miley sighs in frustration, "Nick, would you just calm down and stop making plans for me to leave. I will stay here on tour with you."

Nick stops pacing and turns to look at his wife, "No. It's too dangerous. What if we get into a crash or what if the fans will crush you when we're walking to the venue or hotel? I couldn't live with that knowing that I could have protected you." Miley gets up from her seat and stands in front of Nick and just puts her arms around his neck. As if on reflex Nick's arms sneak around Miley and he pulls her closer. "I just don't want you to get hurt." "And we won't, trust me."

Pulling Nick in for a kiss, Miley smiles into it and as soon as they pull away a huge smile breaks out on Nick's face, too and he pulls Miley's body as close to his own as possible. "Danielle knows and I'm sure that she told Kevin and I want them to be the only one's at the moment. This is only gonna cause more drama with my mother but I don't care to be honest." Kissing the top of her head, "And you shouldn't.", Nick mumbles into her hair.

As Miley looks up she smiles at Nick, "I'm so excited and happy." "I am, too." "I just really hope that it won't be as chaotic all the time as it was the weekend you called me to help you with Maddie." Nick chuckles and pulls Miley into his lap, "I'm pretty sure that our baby won't hate me."  
"Let's talk about then when he or she is a teenager.", Miley smiles and nuzzles her face in the crook of Nick's neck, "Just imagine that it won't be just the two of us anymore and that there will be a little kid running around our legs. And when he or she is older we will meet the first boyfriend or girlfriend and then.."

"I just hope that there won't be any boyfriend too early if it's a girl.", Nick interrupts. "Like when she's 13?", Miley teases and Nick just tickles her sides which make her squeal out with joy.

* * *

The last show of the tour was a few days ago and a family dinner at the Jonas' parents' house is scheduled.

"I'm excited to tell them but at the same time I'm scared that there will be yelling and someone reacting like my mother when we told them we're married.", Miley sighs and holds Nick's hand even tighter than before as he rings the doorbell. "It will be fine. We're old enough to make our own decisions and I don't know what else to say."

As dinner was over the family just sits together in the living room talking about the tour. "It was awesome.", Joe says while chewing on a piece of chocolate cake. His mother pats his head, "I'm glad that you had fun, honey.", and laughs.

Sitting in her seat, fidgeting with her hands nervously, Miley looks at Nick as if waiting for a sign to drop the bomb. And as they look into each others eyes they just know that it has to be done sooner or later, so Miley begins to speak up, "Do you remember how you said that you'd support us with our decisions? Well, we kinda had to make one."  
The family is silent and all eyes are on the young couple, "We're going to have a baby."

Closing her eyes Miley waits for the reactions coming from her family in law.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter again and has a cliffhanger AGAIN but it's what keeps the story going seeing as I actually only planned for it to be a one shot.**

**I still hope that you like it and maybe even leave a review :)**

**There's credits this time for some ideas and parts that happen in this chapter so  
**_sd08d1997  
__IwantNiley3.0**  
**_**thanks for your help with this chapter..**


	8. Chapter 8

„Oh my god, I can't believe that we will have another one soon.", Nick's mom squeals as she hugs the soon to be parents. "I will so not babysit!", Joe yells with a huge grin spread across is face, happy for his brother and best friend, "And I know that you won't babysit because I suck at changing diapers." "Maybe we should get you a diaper so we don't have to stop every 30 minutes when you want so desperately to spend time with us and make a road trip.", Danielle says and smirks at her brother in law. "There are diapers for grown ups? Why hasn't anyone told me that yet?", Joe looks at everyone with big eyes as he says this with total honesty.

"Are you sure that you took the right baby from the hospital or did he just fall too much as a kid?, Kevin playfully punches Joe in the shoulder as he sits down next to Danielle again. Crinkles his nose, the second youngest turns towards his mother, "Mommy, Kevin punched me!". The mother of four just laughs and turns towards her pregnant daughter in law. "It will be tough but don't be too shy to ask for anything." Miley just smiles and nods as she leans in and hugs Denise, "thank you."

The family's reaction to the news were all positive but there was still Miley's mom who had to find out yet. She didn't bother to come seeing as she abandoned her family months ago only talking to them when she needs something from them.

* * *

A week after the pregnancy has been revealed to their families Miley and Nick are thinking about how they have to release it to the public eye rather sooner than later since Miley is already three months along and it wouldn't take long until she would start to show and can't hide it under baggy clothes anymore.

„I think we should do it on Ellen. I kinda promised her that she'd find out about everything since we announced that we are a couple on Ryan." „Did she threaten to scare you?", Nick smirks while playing with Miley's hair.

„Oh yes, and I don't need that again. It's funny but she's just so sneaky and always finds a way to scare everyone.", Miley says, „We just need to schedule an appointment to be on her show, saying that there's some news. But we're gonna say that only one of us is coming and has news and then we're both gonna end up on her stage and tell the world together."

„Sounds like a plan."

The phone in Nick's music room office rings and he goes to pick it up leaving Miley alone in the living room when he comes back he frowns a little.

„Someone is gonna come over in an hour. To tell me something which couldn't be said over the phone."

Miley sits up, „Who?" „Samantha Barks. From Les Mis."  
As Miley heard that name, a part of her gets jealous. When Nick was doing Les Miserables in London there were rumors going around that he and Samantha were dating and the two of them never really talked about their former relationships since they got married.

"That's okay, I'm just gonna change and maybe clean up a little. Don't want anyone to think that I'm not taking care of you properly.", forcing a smile on her face Miley walks up to their bedroom.

An hour later the British woman sits on the couch with the couple and smiles at them brightly. "So what do you have to tell me?" "First of all I want to invite the two of you to the American Movie Premiere here in LA. I don't know if you got the invitation already so I just brought you the tickets and now you have them.", Samantha says and takes a deep breath, "But I'm really here because a small tour is planned with the cast from the 25th anniversary concert here in America. Two shows in Los Angeles and two shows in New York. And they want you to come too as Marius."

Nick's eyes widen in shock as he turns to Miley who has a shocked expression on her face, too but hers is mixed with sadness. "I don't know.", Nick says seeing the fear and sadness in Miley's eyes. Getting out of her state of shock Miley puts on a happy mask, "Nick, you can't just say no. It's a big thing and you love doing this so much." Turning towards the British woman Miley smiles at her, "When would it be?" "For a week in November and rehearsals start two weeks earlier and the first shows are here in LA and the two in New York will be in Madison Square Garden."

"Okay, I'll do it. And you can come to New York with me.", Nick says and turns towards Miley, "the baby won't be here until the end of march so there won't be a problem with that." Smiling Miley nods.

"You're having a baby? That's so cute. I really hope that it won't have your hair Nick.", Samantha says smiling. Miley giggles at her words since she is not the first one who said that about Nick's hair, "You can't tell anyone though. It's not even official that we're married." "Don't worry, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut."

* * *

Rain is falling as Frankie and Noah are over for a visit at Miley's and Nick's house.

"It's boring.", Noah comments and huffs while falling back onto the couch. "Better than drama.", Frankie mumbles under his breath but everyone could hear him. "You never know with this weird family. Last week mom came running in telling us something about how she got me an audition for a Disney show.", Noah replies and as soon as the last word left her mouth the doorbell is ringing furiously.

Noah jumps up and runs to the door to open it, not wanting her pregnant sister to stress herself since she didn't get a lot of sleep last night due to back pain and constant visits to the bathroom.

"Where is that slut that I unfortunately have to call my daughter?", Tish runs in screaming at the top of her lungs. As she reaches the living room everyone is on their feet already. "I told you that you getting married was a mistake and now look at you. Knocked up and without a job to pay for anything."

Miley's face turns angry as she hears the harsh words her mother Is throwing at her, "Well, I am happy that I am pregnant and my marriage is not a mistake and never will be and I can't remember that I invited you in my house."

"Oh, you won't be happy as soon as that brat will be out of you. And when people find out that you're knocked up they will judge you and you won't get any roles in movies anymore."

"Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want a normal life as a housewife."

Tish still doesn't understand Miley's actions and as she can only see red in anger she takes a step closer to Miley and raises her hand, ready to slap the pregnant 20-year old.

Her hand collides with a much younger face and instead of hitting Miley, she had hit Noah.

"How could you?!", Miley screams and pulls Noah away looking at the red mark on her cheek, "Frankie, can you get some ice please?" The youngest Grey brother doesn't answer and just walks towards the kitchen.  
"Noie, I didn't mean to do that. I would never hit my child."

"You were about to hit Miley and hurt her and my unborn niece or nephew. You're not a mom to any of us and I don't want you in my life anymore. Fame and Money has changed you and that's all you care about. You're only mad that Miley is pregnant and doesn't want to work anymore because so you don't have money that she earned. It's her life and I'm happy about how it's turning out for her and I don't care if she is not in movies anymore because she's happy and if you can't accept that I don't ever want to see you again.", Noah yells at her mother and stomps towards the kitchen, taking the bag of ice from Frankie and holding it to her cheek.

Miley turns towards Tish, "It's the best if you leave and don't ever come back."

With that said Miley follows her little sister and waits until the front door slams shut again, indicating that her mother has left.

* * *

**A/N: It's short I know and I already have lots of ideas but they just don't really fit into this. and I hope that you still like it.**

**Please check out my other stories and one shots. I'm in the process of rewriting some stuff I uploaded on youtube a long time ago. And I'm working on** arranged chances** and** maybe this time** too**

**credit for ideas in this chapter go to**: sd08d1997

**And please follow me on twitter, tumblr and instagram for news and updates on my stories :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yayy a new chapter. Sorry for the wait...**

* * *

It has been over a month since Samantha Barks came over and told Nick about the Les Mis concert shows in Los Angeles and New York and the time for the rehearsals has arrived.

Miley is sitting in the back watching everything and just enjoying meeting all these different people who Nick has worked with before but she can't help but feel jealous at the fact that Nick has to kiss one of the girls.

"You know, if you keep throwing daggers with your eyes at Katie she might just drop to the floor after a while.", Samantha says standing next to Miley. The pregnant woman just sighs, "I don't even know why I'm so jealous. It's just a kissing scene and I have done that before, too."

Sitting down next to Miley, Samantha starts to speak in a low voice, "Katie isn't a threat, she's in a perfectly good relationship but be happy that Camilla isn't here. She threw herself at Nick like a maniac."

The two girls had become friends over the time of rehearsals and when the British was visiting to bring over the news. Miley had realized that Samantha never wanted anything from Nick and was just a good friend and to her it was nice that someone understood why she was afraid that her husband would leave her seeing as she was one of the few people who knew about her pregnancy.

"Miley, I know this might not be the right time to tell you this but I think I should do it anyway.", Samantha fumbles with the hem of her shirt as she takes a deep breath to continue talking, "He told me that he wanted you to come see him in London in the real musical and not only on that DVD with the concert." Sighing, Miley turns towards the dark haired woman next to her, "I actually was there, I just didn't have the guts to come and talk to him after wards or ever tell him that because he seemed so happy and I didn't want to bring him down and cause more drama between the two of us." "I understand that and I understand why you didn't want him to know, too. I just thought you should know that.", Samantha smiles and gets up as her name is being called to rehears her solo.

Moments later Nick is next to her, smiling brightly. "Looks like you're having fun." "I am. It's great to see them all again.", Nick nods and his expression suddenly turns darker, "Mi, are you okay with everything?" "Why shouldn't I be? I love seeing you so happy." "I'm not talking about that. Braison told me that your mom threw a fit again at your parents house while you were over there." "She just told me that I made a mistake and the same stuff she says all the time but I don't care about that and I don't ever want her to see our baby.", she sighs and leans into Nick's side. "I understand, baby.", Nick mumbles into Miley's hair.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to get this out before the new year starts and somehow the other ideas I have for this story just don't fit into this and I don't wanna jump from one scene to the next.  
It is an update after all even if it's short and trust me I feel so bad that it's that way but I will really try and write some more**


End file.
